They really returned?
by Bubbles That Dance in the Sky
Summary: Its been three years since the RRBZ are gone, are they really gone? And whats up with all these strange dreams? MiyakoXBoomer MomokoXBrick KaoruXButch
1. Chapter 1

Brick's POV

It has been three years since we left Tokyo to train...for our revenge.

Our master made us stronger, tougher and faster.

We went to a Island that has no-one on but wild animals or should I say creatures.

We live everywhere in this Island we don't live in a basic place, we travel with our master but when we are training he disappear into the jungle.

It is a night with no stars in the sky, we sat around a fire with our master, he has short dark hair and brown eyes his one eye is scratched out by a creature, because of that dumb Boomer.

_Flashback_

It is two weeks since we came to this Island but it is still creepy for me and my brothers, but it is a complete opposite for our master, it is like a home for him.

It is a raining day, and we're sitting in a cave, Butch was fiddling with a stick and a piece of log, it is his turn to light up the fire. Our master just sat there having his eyes closed.

And boomer...

"Hey," my sudden 'hey' made Butch lost his balance and broke the branch, and my master just look up.

"Thanks a thousand!" he shouted at me.

"Sorry but wheres Boomer?" I finished.

"huh?" Butch looked around the cave " did he go deeper into the cave?" "Boomer?" his voice echoed deeper into the cave "Boomer!"

Master stood up and said "I think he won't go deeper into the cave," then he put on his coat "I'm going into the jungle to look for him."

"But Shiki!" Butch complained.(their masters name is Shiki)

"Its fine I was here training half my life." he answered simply "I won't get lost."

I don't know why but he always know what we mean , i bet Butch think he will get lost in the jungle.

"Damn where did he go?!" I thought.

Boomer's POV _ (still flashback)_

"Damn that Butch! He said I will get lost in this jungle, and what do we have here! I'M REALLY LOST!" I thought as tears started to overflow and run down my cheek, I might get eaten by one of the creatures.

I made my way into a clearing.

The bush behind me started to rustle, I looked at that direction. My tears is like a river now.

"I'm sorry...Brick, Butch, master" my tears are non-stop, I am a weakling, I'm useless.

"Boomer? Is that you?" said a voice so familier .

"Master?" I said with a bit of hope at the bottom of my heart.

Master came out of the bush and came over to me "I thought you were with us where have you been?"

"Master!" I ran over and hugged him, "I thought I as going to get eaten!"

Our master is just like a elder brother to us, we knew him for already two years.

"Lets get back to the cave,"

"cave?"

" Oh, we found a cave and we're camping there to-day"

"Right"

Just then the bush behind us started to rustle, a bear-like monster stepped out of the bush.

I gasped at its enormus size, it is about 4 meters tall, its tail is about half a meter, i was expecting a bear head but instesd a bear it has a wolf's head, its fur is dark brown and almost black, its eyes are like burning coal. It stood on its hind legs like a human standing up.

"What kind of a creature is that?!" I asked my master, he knew a lot about this Island.

" It is a kimako, a bear and wolf like mammal, it hunts only the creatures that has soft fleash, to feed its cubs" In this island alot of creatures has hard fleash.

My body felt weak, my leg are shaking, they felt like rubber, hnds ae shaking.

Master took out a gun and aimed it at the kimako, he shot it at its heart, he did not fall to he ground crying in pain, but instead it roared in anger and came leaping towards us.

"Boomer, run!" master shouted, "I'll ake care of her."

(He knew weather it is a male or a female.)

I was too scared to run, my feet is rooted to the ground.

'what must i do?" I never took my eyes off the kimako, it came towards me but not my master.

it is 1 and a half mters away from me now it leaped towards me like a bear prepairing to snach its prey.

"NOOOOOOO!" I cried out, I never expected to die that way.

But I was prepaired to feel the pain shot through my body in every direction.

I was prepaired to feel the strength fall from my body.

I was prepaired to be carried home by the kimako and being tore into threads by the cubs.

But instead master ran towards me and pushed me away in time.

The kimako scratched masters left eye.

master got a switch thing from his pocked and pushed down the button.

The kimako suddenly exploded and nothing of it was left.

"The thing i shot was not an ammo it was a bomb" master ended

_end of Flashback_

Still Boomers POV

Well I did get stronger now and i can kill a kimako within 1 minute.

We were camping in a clearing tonight.

"Hey Shiki," Butch started " you said we can go back to Tokyo soon, right?

"Butch! I told you not to call master's name!" Brick told Butch

"So What! He don't mind us calling him his name!" Butch snapped back,

"Oh is it?" Brick replied, my two brothers started to argue , after about 5 minutes they both said at the same time " BOOMER SAY SOMETHING!"

"Huh? oh, um... hey should'nt we get some sleep?" I answered.

Butch slapped his forehead and Brick shook his head.

Butch said " You did get much stronger these three years but you're as stupid as three years ago."

"Hey!"

"Its true."

"whatever..."

Then master said "I don't mind you guys calling me my name by the way I'm only 7 months older than you guys, and we knew each other for 5 years now."

"In your face!" Butch said satisfied.

"Whatever." Brick said.

"well as Boomer said we surely should get some sleep." Shiki ended.

It is such a quiet and cool night.

I looked up at the sky with no stars.

I lay down on the grass

I closed my eyes to get some sleep,

but I kept thinking about the day I was almost killed by that kimako,

I even let a smile spread across my face thinking how much stronger I got in this three years.

_at the same time_

Miyako's POV

I sat up in bed and looked at the clock, 12:29 I can't get any sleep!

I know I will get awfully tired tomorrow at school,

I let out a sigh and wondered out loud, "What kept me up till now?" I looked out at the sky that had not a single star, "If I can't sleep there must be something on my mind but what could it be?"

Kaoru's POV

argh! I can't get any sleep!

Whats the matter with me today?!

I keep on thinking about something but what exactly is it?

Momoko's POV

Gosh! Why do I have to sleep with her! Man! But my sister is very annoying,

She won't stop telling mom that she wants to sleep with me.

But tonight it is not because of her I can't get sleep but what is it?

_The next day_

Butch's POV

I woke up early today, everyone is still asleep,

Brick is snoring like a pig,

Boomer is sound asleep on the floor I even thought he was dead!

And Shiki is sitting cross-legged, hands cross in front of his chest, and so silence, I don't know how he managed to sleep like that every single day!

well, I guess I'll get some water and set up the fire for Boomer, me and Boomer get more along with eachother than Brick and I.

when I got back with the water ( I already got the firewood ready.), Boomer had already lit up the fire.

"Good morning Butch thanks for getting the things ready for me, but its unusal for you to wake up so early, is something on your mind?" Boomer said while walking over to me.

Shiki looked up at me "Boomer is right, you even woke up more early than me."

"Um... guess i got something on my mind." i replied.

Boomer walked over to Birck and woke him up.

"Whats for breakfast?" Brick asked.

"I'll cook some mushroom soup, i got some mushrooms yesterday whie we were walking through the jungle." Boomer replied, while holding a bag of mushroom.

"These mushroom Boomer pluck is vey rare mushrooms, it can help alot on healing strength." Shiki said while looking at the mushrooms.

When we finished eating Skiki said " Well over this three years you three had improved alot on fighting and how to defence yourself, i guess we could go back to Tokyo very soon."

"Really?!" we all said at once.

" Yes,well you might want to pack your things..." he said,

"why?" Brick asked,

"Well you see we are now at the heart of the Island, so it will take two or three days to reach the sea and we will need to build a boat to sail back to Tokyo, this Island is not far away from Tokyo it will only take 14 hours to get there." he explained,

"ok so must we start getting ready?" I asked,

"yes"

"Right." we all said together.

_In Tokyo_

No one's POV

The girls were walking to school, but on the way it is an awful silent.

At school they kept on yawning in class,

Momoko even fell asleep in class and got detention,

(or should i say all three of them fell asleep)

Momoko's POV

I was soo sleepy today i only got 3 hours of sleep yesterday.

I tried to focus on the class but my vision became blurry and i fell asleep

_In momoko's dreams_

Where am i?

Its cold,

Why is it all black?

Where am I?

I felt someone put his/her hand on my shoulder,

I looked back,

its totally black.

"Who are you?!"

"Me..."

It sounds familier,

but who?

"Miss Akatsutsumi."

who?

"Miss Akatsutsumi?"

Who could it be?

"MISS MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI!"


	2. Chapter 2

Miyako's POV

I was so sleepy...

"Miss Akatsutsuki."

Huh? Why is the teacher calling Momoko's name?

I looked back and saw Momoko lying on her desk asleep.

The teacher is standind beside her chair,

Momoko...

I started to panic,

"Miss Akatsutsuki?"

I looked over at Kaoru,

she was also looking at Momoko.

"MISS MOMOKO AKATSUTSUKI!"

Momoko shot up in her seat and was face to face with our teacher.

"Akatsutsuki-san, I can see that you want detention?"

"Huh? Not at all Mr. Shin i was just a bit sleepy..." Momoko said,

"... Detention."

"But..."

"no buts"

_At lunch_

Still Miyako's POV

"I can't belive that i got datention!" Momoko complained,

"Did you also fell asleep Kaoru?" I asked Kaoru,

"Yeah i did but that dumb teacher didn't even realised." Kaoru said with a smirk on her face "and what about you Miyako did you fall asleep?"

"yea i kind of fell asleep but was wide awake when the teacher called Momoko's name." i replied,

"Huh? Both of you fell asleep too? AND ONLY I GOT DETENTION!" Momoko said or should i say shout.

"You're too bad luck." Kaoru said while looking at her,

"What did you say?" Momoko said while staring at Kaoru."well i had a wierd dream..."

"What kind of wierd dream?" Kaoru asked

Momoko told us about her when she finished me and Kaoru are shocked.

"I also had the same dream." Kaoru said looking at us

"me too ." I said while looking at them.

_Two days later_

Boomer's POV

We finally got to the sea, the waves washed gently at the beach sand,

the sky was clear,

the sun shone brightly,

the seagulls flew freely in the sky.

"Well i think we shurly should start to build a boat." Shiki said looking at the sea,

"Right." We said together.

We started to build the boat and when we finished with it, it is already sunset.

We are camping here one more night.

The night,

the moon is full,

the night is quiet,

the sky is filled with sparkling stars,

the view of the jungle is just black.

I'm exausted by building the boat.

i fell asleep very fast,

_In Boomer's dream_

I was in white room,

completely white,

i looked around the room,

finally i saw a girl,

her back is turned towards me,

she have blond hair just like me,

"hey!" i called to her,

she never turned around,

"hey!" i repeated,

still having her back towards me,

i had it, i walked towards her and putted my hands on her shoulders.

She started to turn around.

'finally...' I thought.

When she turned around I was frozen in place,

Her face...

Her left eye was missing,

blood streaming down her face,

I can't bare looking at her face so i looked down,

her lungs are falling out,

i covered my mouth and nose with both my hands,

she laughed at my reaction,

her toungue is missing,

my eyes widen,

"Who are you?" she asked me, her voice is dry and hoarse,

"b-b-b" my voice were stuck in my throat,

"Don't be scared," she gave me a smile and putted both of her hands on my cheeks,

i could smell the blood on her hands,

its warm, but creepy.

she let both of her hands fall back to her side,

"What is your name?" she asked,

"Boomer," my voice are back "Boomer jojo"

"Boomer..."she said " i like your name"

"Thank you" i said.

"But..." she said "I think i would like your heart more than your name."

I gasped, she took out a dagger from behind her and stabbed it in my stomach,

the pain shot through me,

"I died this way, **so i want everyone to die the same as i did!**"she screamed,

"w-who are y-you?" i asked her.

she smirked at me "nice question, i am..." her voice faded away,

"Boomer!" Butch screamed in my face,

"What!" i screamed back,

"you're finally awake." Shiki said,

"yea," Brick said " you were not responding like you were dead"

My mouth is as dry as hay, i was gasping for air like hell.

"Dude, are you fine?" Butch said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"yea, I'm fine," i replied,

"You don't look like you are fine at all" Brick said.

"Maybe we should stay here one more day to let Boomer calm down." Shiki suggested,

"No! Really I'm fine i just had a bad dream," I said,

"Ok... so should we set the sail?" Butch asked,

"Are you sure Boomer?" Shiki asked.

"Yea sure, I'm really fine." I replied

Ans so we went on our way back to Tokyo.

**Hi! this is my first story i wrote so if you think its bad please point it out for me  
**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boomer's POV**

Its been 1 hour since we left the Island,

'Wow what a ceepy dream,' I thought as I rubbed my left ear. The girl was wearing a white dress, but most of it was soaked with blood,

"Boomer."

'who is that girl?' I thought,

"Boomer?"

Her eyes, her right eye, I think it is crystal blue,

"BOOMER JOJO!"

I snapped out of my thought, I looked up to see Butch,

"Hey, are you sure you are all right?" he asked "I already called you about 20 times."

"Really?" I asked,

"why should I lie to you." he replied,

Then Brick looked over at us and said " I thought you only called Boomer three times."

"How could I fall for that?" I said while I slapped my forehead,

Butch burst out laughing "Thats why I say you are still as stupid as three years ago!"

I can feel my face getting hot, "Shut Up!"

"Chill dude, Ok I will shup up." he said while smirking,

"Boomer," Brick said while looking at me "Butch did say your name very loud, but you never even realize, are you sure you are ok?"

"yea, Brick is right, you are acting strange since this morning." Butch said, and both of them walked over to me.

"well I had a very wierd dream," I started to tell them my dream and when I finished they looked at each over and Butch said "I don't think Boomer is lying."

"Why would I lie to you!" I shouted at him,

"Calm down! I never said i did not belive you!" he shouted back at me,

"Well I had a bad dream too," Brick said looking at the floor of the boat.

**Brick's POV**

"Well I had a bad dream too," I said looking at the floor of the boat,

I started to explain my dream.

**Brick's Dream**

I was in a field of pink, orange, white and red flowers,

'Its beautiful' I thought as I walked around the field,

Then I saw a girl with orange hair sitting there plucking red flowers,

'Why is she only picking the red one?' I thought as I walked towards her,

"hey." I said while sitting next to her, having a smile on my face so she won't think I am a pervert.

She turned towards me,

my eyes widen,

Her right eye has a hole in it like someone poked a scissor in it,

Blood streaming down her face,

I stood up and taking a step back,

she also stood up and took a step foward,

she was holding the flowers in her left hand,

she reached out her right hand wanting to touch my cheek,

I stumbled back looking at her hand.

All her nails were missing,

She was wearing a red dress,

wait...

is it blood over her dress?

I could also see white.

Blood is streaming all over her body,

down her arms, legs and face.

I could see a little puddle of blood at her feet,

she had a smirk on her face.

Her right hand fell back to her side,

"Why won't you let me touch you?" Her voice was dry and scary.

She let go of the flowers she was holding,

it fell to the floor and...

Dried up!

"Why are you here?" she asked me,

"W-where am I" I asked her,

"You're in my garden." she replied,

"Y-Your g-grarden?" I said " Heh, then where is your house?"

"There." She pointed at the direction my back is facing,

I looked at the direction where she pointed,

there is a house,

made out of wood and paper **(The one like Miyako's house)**

"Do you want to maybe go to my house and have a cup of tea?" she asked me,

I lookd at her, wondering what I must say,

Then I said "Yes, I would love to."

WHY DID I SAY THAT! I thought as I followed her to her house.

As I entered her house I saw a cat,

Curled up next to the door.

"There you go." she said putting a pair of slipper in front of me,

"Thank you," I said putting on the pair of slipper,

'why did I say yes earlyer on I'm such an idiot!' I thought as I followed her into her living room.

"Would you wait here while I go and fetch the cups?" She asked me,

"O-Ok," I replied,

Her cat came and sat at my foot,

'Wait, did she say fetch the cups? didn't she mean tea?' I thought,

When she return she said "Oh, you are still standing there. You may go and sit on the couch over there."

I sat on the couch and she sat in front of me,

She got changed into a pure white dress and the blood did stop streaming down her body,

she set the tray and the cups in fromt of us,

empty?

Huh?

"I would need a hand, please." She said holding a hand out,

"You need help? Sure!" I said holding a hand out,

I thought she needed me to hold smething but instead putting somthing in my hand,

she held my hand at the cups,

took out a knife,

and stabbed it at my arm.

"AHHHHHH!" I cried out in pain and pulled myself away from her,

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted at her,

"Didn't you say that you want tea?" She asked me, having a smirk on her face.

"I didn't say I want my hand stabbed!" I shouted, trying to give my hand pressure so the the bleeding will stop,

She started to laugh like hell, " too bad,you met me and your brothers met my friends, every night when you and your brothers sleep from now on, **we **will meet again."

"What!"

She held the knife in both hands and aimed it at my eye,

when it is about to stab my eye,

"I shot up gasping for air just like Boomer did." I finished telling them about my dream.

"Wow, me and Brick both had those kind of dreams." Boomer said looking at me,

We both looked over at Butch,

"What?!" he shouted at us,

"Did you also have those kind of dream?" Boomer asked him,

"Well..."


End file.
